Instant messaging allows users connected to the Internet to communicate between each other in real-time. Typically, a first user downloads an instant message program into their Internet-connectable computing device that can invoke a window that includes a section for typing messages and for showing a list of contacts to the first user. To use instant messaging, both users must be online at the same time and have their instant messaging software set to accept messages from each other. If a user attempts to send a message to another user who is not online, or who is not accepting instant messaging, the instant messaging service returns a notification to the sender indicating that the message transmission cannot be completed. If both users are online, and are accepting messages, then the users remain constantly connected to their instant messaging service. Through this constant connection, users receive the messages as quickly as the data can travel through the network, thereby avoiding the less immediate storage and downloading of data that is associated with e-mail communication.
In the operation of an instant messaging service, when a user logs on-to the service, the instant messaging software on the user's computer reports to the instant messaging server that the user is available to receive messages. The server then downloads to the user's computer a list of users who are currently online and logged into the instant messaging service. This contact list associates a group of users who have agreed to accept instant messages from each other. A user creates the contact list upon registration with the instant messaging service and can edit it at any time thereafter. The contact list indicates which users in the group are online and their availability or status. The instant messaging service updates the contact list as users change their status. Thus, a user who is online can continually view the online status of his associated contacts.
Some instant messaging applications also allow communications to be simultaneously transmitted among several users in real-time. More specifically, a first user of an instant messaging application may select, one at a time, a plurality of other users with whom the first user wishes to communicate, wherein the plurality of users are shown as being online. The first user can then initiate a communication to all selected users which allows the selected users and the first user to communicate with one another simultaneously in real-time. If one of the participants in the conversation closes a conversation window corresponding to the plurality of users and the first user, such participant cannot return to the conversation without being invited by one of the remaining participants. Further, if the same individuals wish to simultaneously communicate with one another at a later point in time, one of such individuals must initiate the conversation by manually selecting all of the individuals.